Punishment
by Her-Matty
Summary: Mello leaves the apartment for a few hours and gives Matt one thing to do: clean. What happens when Mello gets home and finds that Matt was distracted. MattxMello. Hard, hot yaoi. Bondage.


I wrote this for my Mells. Ad of corce she helped and gave me inspiration for it ;)

* * *

><p>Warnings: Yaoi, bondage, cussing, teasing, toys, written at two in the morning<p>

* * *

><p>"Matt!" Mello called walking into the house.<p>

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit," I hissed, saving my game and shoving it under a couch cushion.

Mello walked into the room and looked around, "Matt, what did I ask you to do while I gone?"

"Clean the apartment," I said quietly.

Mello walked over to me. He sat on my lap and grabbed my hands, holding them above my head. "What was that, Matt?"

I moaned as he ground his hips into mine. "Y-you asked me t-to clean the apar... apartment," I said. "M-mells..."

"And why didn't you do that?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"I-I got distracted..." He bit my neck and I cried out.

"By what?"

"By...my game."

"And where is your game now?" he whispered in my ear, his breathe hot on my neck.

"Under...the couch," I whispered.

"Don't move your arms," mello whispered huskily, releasing my wrists. He ran one hand up my shirt, teasing my nipples and grabbed my game with his other hand.

"M-Mello..."

Mello stood and made his way to the door, "By the time I'm back, I want this place clean and you better be lying spread naked on the bed. And I'm taking your game with me."

I sat there for a few seconds after the door shut then jumped up and hurriedly began cleaning. Mello probably just went to the store to grab more chocolate so he'd probably be back in 10 minutes. I grabbed all the dirty clothes and shoved them in the hamper next to the washer then grabbed the dirty plates and empty pizza boxes off the table, throwing away the boxes and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. I ran into the bedroom, tripping over a box. _FUCK._ I opened the box and saw that it was full of belts. _WHY__THE__HELL__DO__WE__EVEN__HAVE__THIS?_ I thought. I kicked it under the bed the grabbed all the dirty clothes from the room and threw them in the hamper as well.

"Matt, you better be on that bed!"

_FUCK_. I ran into the bedroom, pulling my clothes off. I threw them under the bed, hoping Mello wouldn't notice.

Mello walked into the room, dropping a bag on the floor and eyeing me. "did you clean everything?"

I nodded.

"are you sure?" he asked kissing up my chest.

I nodded again.

"you know what'll happen if I find out you're lying?" he warned, Slapping my thigh.

I moaned. "yes..."

"nothing is hidden anywhere?"

I shook my head.

"Not even...under the bed?"

My eyes shot open to see Mello leaning down to look under the bed.

"M-"

"Spread your legs."

"But-"

"Do it."

I gulped and did as he said. He grabbed four belts from the box and used two of them to tie my ankles to either side of the bed. Then he used the other two to bind my wrists. He walked over the bag he'd dropped and grabbed a container of chocolate syrup.

"Wha-? Mells!"

He opened the lid then set it on the bedside table. He pulled his glove off and shoved it in my mouth. "Be quiet, Matt." He reached into the drawer and grabbed a cock ring. I whined as he put it on me. He picked up the chocolate syrup again and squeezed it onto my cock. I groaned as the coldness.

Mello smirked at me and used his hand to spread the chocolate over me. I moaned and threw my head back, trying to thrust into his hand but he pushed my hips back down. "Ah, ah, ah." Mello smirked more and leaned down, trying to lick all the chocolate off. I moaned, "Mmmlloooo..."

Mello kissed up my stomach and chest, biting here and there. "What do you want?" he whispered huskily.

"Mmm...Mmlloooo...fmmmkk mmmiii."

"What was that? I can't understand you, Matt."

I groaned as he played with my nipples. "Mmmlloooo..." I whined.

He bit down on my neck and I cried out so loudly the glove fell from my mouth.

"Mello...pleeeaaasssse!"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me! Fuck me so hard I scream your name!"

Mello smirked, "Whatever you say, Matty." He grabbed some lube and coated his cock in it then thrust into me.

I screamed in pleasure and pain. Mello pulled the cock ring off, "You are not to cum until I tell you can? Understand?"

"Yes," I moaned.

He thrust into me hard, hitting my prostate every time.

"M-mello...please... Let me cum."

"No."

I groaned, but thrust back into him... Or as much as I could in the tight bondage. Mello grabbed my cock, jerking me off roughly. He leaned down to my ear, "Cum with me."

"Mello!" I yelled as I came.

Mello pulled out of me and undid the belts before lying next to me.

"I love you, Mells."

"I love you too, Matty." he chuckled a few moments later. "Guess you have more to clean up now."

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, burying my head in a pillow. "Where's my game?"

"You can have it back when you're done cleaning."

"Mells..."


End file.
